


The story of the two princes

by Allie_enigma



Series: Living with the Lightwoods [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bedtime Stories, Breakfast, Eskimo Kisses, Family Fluff, Fluff, French Toast, Husbands, M/M, Pancakes, Parents, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Two years after the end of #MMBTSS, Alec and Magnus are reading a bedtime story to their children.





	The story of the two princes

**Author's Note:**

> An addition to the 'Living with the Lightwoods' series. They can be read in any order, but this one shot contains spoilers to 'Meet me by the swing set'.

Alec sat up, rubbing his eyes as his watch beeped softly. He pressed the button on the side, so to not wake his husband up. Alec turned the alarm clock around that was next to his head, and took a glance at the time, even though he knew the time that he had set to wake up. Six am was early, even for him, but he had his reasons.

He yawned and stretched as he walked down the hall. The light was off and he treaded carefully across the living room floor. It wasn't uncommon in this household to slip on a doll or a race car that had been left lying around by one of the kids. He wasn't the most graceful of people, having such long legs, despite what Magnus told him, and he didn't want to wake anyone up.

As he turned the corner in the hallway, a bright light could be seen that hurt his eyes. He put his hands over his face, so his eyes could adjust as he tried to guess who was up. Maybe Indah? She was the eldest, at nine, and a morning person like Alec. She often astounded her Dada and Papa at her level of hyperactivity in the morning. Especially at the crack of dawn, on a Sunday morning, when they heard her pattering around the living room and had to conclude whatever activities that they were up to.

Navigating by the light from the kitchen, Alec turned the corner. The smell of bacon wafted through the air as he took in the sight of pancakes, waffles and french toast that littered the breakfast table. Magnus stood at the stove with his hair sticking up from where he had slept on it. Alec came up behind him, softly sliding his arms around Magnus' waist. They both sighed as he buried his head against the side of his husband's neck, taking in the scent of aftershave and syrup.

They both spoke in soft voices, reserved only for each other. "Good morning Alexander. Why are you up so early honey?" Alec kissed the side of his neck, just under the line of Magnus' jaw as he replied. "I might ask you the same thing. I was coming to make breakfast for you, but you've apparently beaten me to it."

Magnus smiled as he turned round, going on tiptoes slightly. He put his arms over Alec's shoulders, linking his hands behind his head. Alec's hands were placed gently on Magnus' waist. His thumb moved slightly, feeling skin where Magnus' pyjama shirt rode up. Magnus rubbed his nose against Alec's before kissing him softly and then with more pressure. They both moaned into the kiss but they couldn't get carried away these days, not like when they were teenagers or newly weds. There were four little people in the house that they had to be respectful of.

Alec grinned as he grabbed the front of Magnus' shirt, bringing him even closer as he kissed him roughly. So they had four kids, that didn't mean that all the romance was gone, was it?. Alec spoke softly with affection in his voice. "Magnus, You made all this for me?" Magnus chuckled slightly as he teased him. "Well we do have four kids that need feeding too Alexander, why not get an early start?."

After another quick kiss, they both grinned and Alec sat down at the kitchen table. Magnus placed a strong cup of coffee in front of Alec as he kissed his head. Alec ran his hands over the drawings that were on the table. Magnus faced away as he poured coffee into another cup. "We agreed to make the book together Magnus." Magnus sat down opposite his husband as he sipped his coffee. "I know. It was just an idea for a few of the drawings." Alec lifted the papers and ran his eyes over them, taking in the delicate sketches. "They're beautiful Magnus, the kids are going to love it."

Just as they were finishing their share of the breakfast, footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Alec grinned as he went out of the kitchen. They had a baby gate at the top of the stairs, and the smallest two knew that they weren't to come down the stairs on their own. Magnus smiled as he put the food onto the little coloured plates that they owned. He put his hand over his heart in fondness at the sound of his husband talking to the children as they whispered in the hall. Three of the children burst through the door, shouting and jumping on Magnus. Alec came in a few seconds later, carrying Cecy. In mock horror at the surprise of them running in, Magnus sat down on the kitchen floor and shouted as the children jumped all over him. After getting to his feet, he kissed each of them in turn, and then Alec. Alec smiled as the children were all seated to eat. He was sat next to Cecy, so that he could help her with her food. Magnus came up behind him, placing his hands on Alec's shoulders. Alec placed his hand over Magnus'. "Look at our beautiful family Alexander. I love you all so much."

 

Later that evening

Magnus chuckled as he hugged six year old Citra, and Gideon, who was three-and-a-half. There never seemed to be enough space in his and Alec's bed when they were accompanied by all four kids. Alec came back into the room, carrying three year old Cecy in his arms. They had been having more help lately, from a person from the child disability charity. Cecy was walking much better, but until she was old enough to walk with a cane, Alec preferred to carry her because she tripped often or bumped into things.

Indah ran in after him, always watchful over Cecy. She jumped up on Magnus and Alec's bed. Alec carefully handed Cecy to Magnus, and the other children scooted over to make room for her to sit in the middle of the already packed bed. Alec went out of the room for a second, and returned with the book in his hands. Everyone was piled under the covers while Indah lay on her stomach, ready to listen to the new book that Magnus and Alec had been making for them.

Alec ran his hand over the cover, showing the children, while Magnus whispered to Cecy. They never wanted her to miss out on anything just because she couldn't see, so they made sure that she was always included in whatever they were doing. "There's a tower on top of a big hill Cecy, with two princes standing at the top. They both have beautiful crowns and are the happiest princes in the world. The sky is beautiful and clear and there's a river running by. "

Alec flipped open the first page and read to the children. Magnus whispered to Cecy if there were any other illustrations. 

"Once upon a time, there was a prince that lived in a big tower, all on his own..." The kids awwed sadly. "Every day, the prince stared out of the window, allll the wayyy down to the grass below it. One day, the King and Queen told the young prince that he would have to marry a princess from the castle nearby..." Indah interrupted, "But Dada...what if he didn't want to marry the princess from the castle?" Alec put his hand gently on the top of Indah's head. "See, that was the problem Indah, he didn't want to marry the princess that his parents had chosen. For you see, every day, another prince waved to him from the bottom of the tower. Every day, he asked the prince below if he could run away with him and marry him instead, but the King and Queen and all the subjects laughed because a prince had never married another prince before."

Magnus smiled affectionately as all the children stared in concentration and awe. He ran his hand over the top of Cecy's head and put his arm around her. Alec continued. "One day a huuuge crack appeared in the sky. Hundreds of dragons poured out of the hole and started attacking the city!" All the children gasped and put their hands over their mouths. "The King and Queen cried as they thought the city was lost! Everything was on fire, and the dragons couldn't be stopped!" The children gasped again.

Alec turned the page again. "When all hope was lost and all the kingdoms subjects were hiding, waiting for the dragons to come, they spotted the young prince who had came to the bottom of the tower. He ran out across the battlefield! and killed every single dragon that was in the city! He was so powerful and brave! He held up the sky with his powers and saved everyone who lived there!" The children all clapped and cheered. Indah tilted her head slightly, as she smiled. "But what about the prince from the tower Dada? Did he have to marry the princess?. Alec smiled as he placed a hand against Magnus' face. "No Indah, he didn't. For you see, when the other prince saved the city, the King and Queen and all the townsfolk realised that it didn't matter that he wanted to marry the prince. He had saved them all, and because they loved each other very much, it didn't matter that they were both princes. The laws were changed in the kingdom so not only could princes marry princes, but princesses could marry other princesses too!" The children all 'ooohed' and clapped as they jumped up and down.

Citra shifted forwards, with her hands against her head. "So what about the two princes Dada, did they get married?" Alec smiled as Magnus leaned across to kiss him quickly. He placed his hands on her face. "They did Citra, and they had many children, and the two princes lived happily, ever after."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story <3


End file.
